I miss you  Song Fic HG
by Malu Weasley Potter
Summary: Pensamentos de Harry e Gina Durante a busca como Horcruxes.


Gina estava deitada em sua cama no dormitório feminino, olhando para o teto. Todas as suas colegas de quarto já dormiam, mas Gina não conseguia dormir.  
Havia um moreno de cabelos rebeldes, olhos incrivelmente verdes e uma cicatriz no meio da testa perturbando sua cabeça. Ele não voltou para Hogwarts. Nem ele, nem Rony e nem Hermione. Pensava se veria eles em breve ou pelo menos novamente, para dizer tudo o que sentia por todos eles, coisas que nunca havia dito por vergonha, por medo ou por não ser no momento certo e ela se perguntava se esse momento certo um dia, talvez, chegaria. Desde que Harry terminara com ela, ela não comia direito, ia dormir cedo, pensava nele odia todo, se estava bem com o Rony e a Mione. Como odiava o Voldemort! Ele não estragou só a vida de Harry mas a de todos! As dos pais de Harry, do Sirius, do Dumbledore, dela, DE TODOS!  
Para afastar seus pensamentos de ódio, foi até sua gavetinha e pegou um álbum de fotos feito no ano anterior por Colin Creevey. Tantos momentos passados com Harry, momentos felizes onde sentia-se segura e reconfortada nos braços de seu amado. A cada foto que via, seu ódio ia se esvaindo e a felicidade, mesmo que pequena, começava a encher o seu ser, pois lembranças como aquela ficariam guardadas pra sempre.

Sha la la la la ,Sha la la la la

Sha la la la la,sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel

Você falava que eu era seu anjo

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

Disse que eu tinha vindo diretamente do céu

You'd hold me close in your arms

E que sempre iria me ter por entre os seus braços

I loved the way you felt so strong

Eu amava a maneira como você se sentia tão forte

I never wanted you to leave

Eu nunca quis que você partisse

I wanted you to stay here holding me

Eu queria que você continuasse aqui a me abraçar

A cada página revirada, ela sentia mais saudades de Harry. Uma lágrima não de tristeza, mas de alegria, escorreu pelo seu rosto, caindo em uma de suas fotos prediletas, em que Harry fazia cócegas nela. Harry, mais do que nunca, sempre esteve em seu coração.

[Chorus]

[Refrão]

I miss you

Eu sinto sua falta

I miss your smile

Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso

And I still shed a tear

E eu ainda choro

Every once in a while

Uma vez ou outra

And even though it's different now

mesmo que seja diferente agora,

You're still here somehow

Você ainda esta aqui de alguma forma

My heart won't let you go

meu coração não deixará que você vá

And I need you to know

eu preciso que você saiba

I miss you, sha la la la la

Eu sinto sua falta,sha la la la

I miss you

Eu sinto sua falta

Gina passou por uma foto que ela nunca mais iria esquecer. A foto em que Harry beijou-a na frente do salão comunal inteiro. Mais lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, mas enxugou-as rapidamente. Tinha de ser forte para enfrentar aquela solidão pois nem o seu amado, nem seu irmão nem sua melhor amiga estavam ali naquele momento para reconfortá-la. A saudade era mais do que inevitável e a ansiedade de vê-los era enorme, mas seus pensamentos ainda focalizavam o moreno. "O que será que ele está fazendo agora?" pensou Gina um pouco mais calma.

***  
Enquanto Rony e Hermione discutiam sobre onde poderiam procurar as Horcruxes, harry encontrava-se deitado na cama segurando o Mapa do Maroto. Como sentia a falta de Gina. Sem ela é como se um vazio imenso penetrasse em seu coração, mas tinha que derrotar Voldemort, não só pelo mundo bruxo, ms por ela. Por ela e pelo seu futuro com ela. Poderia demorar meses, anos talvez, mas lutaria até o final para poder viver feliz para sempre com Gina. É...parecia que demoraria uma eternidade para se verem novamente.

You used to call me your dreamer

Você me chamava de sua sonhadora

And now I'm living out my dream

E agora estou vivendo o meu sonho

Oh how I wish you could see

Como eu queria que você pudesse ver

Everything that's happening for me

Tudo o que está acontecendo comigo

I'm thinking back on the past

eu estou pensando lá no passado

It's true that time is flying by too fast

é verdade que o tempo está voando

Harry pegou sua bolsa de pele de briba que Hagrid dera à ele em seu aniversário e tirou dela uma foto em que mostrava Harry, para a surpresa de Gina, abraçando-a por trás e depois beijando-a. Como sentia falta daquele olhar que lhe dizia o que pensava, aquele sorriso que lhe dizia o que estava sentindo, daquela compreensão de que ele tanto admira nela e principalmente do amor entre eles.

[Chorus]

[Refrão]

I miss you

Eu sinto sua falta

I miss your smile

Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso

And I still shed a tear

E eu ainda choro

Every once in a while

Uma vez ou outra

And even though it's different now

mesmo que seja diferente agora,

You're still here somehow

Você ainda esta aqui de alguma forma

My heart won't let you go

meu coração não deixará que você vá

And I need you to know

eu preciso que você saiba

I miss you, sha la la la la

Eu sinto sua falta,sha la la la

I miss you

Eu sinto sua falta

Em vez de estar naquela barraca arrumando meios de achar as horcruxes ainda existentes para acabar de vez com Voldemort, queria estar com Gina, olhando para o seu rosto que sempre estampava um sorriso radiante, seus sentimentos tão doces o deixava maluco e ainda mais o seu perfume floral, coisa de louco, só podia ser. Mais não era, simplesmente, era o amor! mas, infelizmente, sabia do seu destino e também sabia que Gina estava num lugar melhor e mais seguro para ela. Mas seu coração não tinha mais sombras de dúvidas. Seu coração sempre pertenceu a uma só pessoa e a ninguém mais: Gina Weasley.

I know you're in a better place, yeah

Eu sei que você está em um lugar melhor, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

Mas eu desejo ver seu rosto novamente, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Eu sei que você está onde deve estar

Even though it's not here with me

Mesmo que não seja aqui comigo

***  
Gina via e revia as fotos e não se cansava, pois podia ver o rosto do garoto que sempre amou desde pequena. O amor que sentia por ele era um sentimento puro e verdadeiro mas nunca teve chance ou coragem para lhe dizer isto e temia não ter chance de falar. Mas mesmo que não tivesse chance ele nunca sairia de seu coração, amava-o demais para esquecê-lo e nunca o trocaria por ninguém. Como queria que aquela guerra acabasse para poder ver Harry novamente e poder beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e dizer que amava-o sem constrangimentos pois disso ela tinha certeza. Esperava anciosa por isso, para ter uma família com ele, homenagear todos que morreram para Harry finalmente ser feliz.

[Chorus]

[Refrão]

I miss you

Eu sinto sua falta

I miss your smile

Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso

And I still shed a tear

E eu ainda choro

Every once in a while

Uma vez ou outra

And even though it's different now

mesmo que seja diferente agora,

You're still here somehow

Você ainda esta aqui de alguma forma

My heart won't let you go

meu coração não deixará que você vá

And I need you to know

eu preciso que você saiba

I miss you, sha la la la la

Eu sinto sua falta,sha la la la

I miss you ,I miss you

Eu sinto sua falta,eu sinto sua falta

I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear

E eu ainda choro

Every once in a while

Uma vez ou outra

And even though it's different now

mesmo que seja diferente agora,

You're still here somehow

Você ainda esta aqui de alguma forma

My heart won't let you go

meu coração não deixará que você vá

And I need you to know

eu preciso que você saiba

I miss you, sha la la la la

Eu sinto sua falta,sha la la la

I miss you

Eu sinto sua falta

- Sinto sua falta - disse Gina baixinho, fechando os olhos e confiando em seu coração, sabendo que um dia veria Harry novamente e diria a ele tudo que sentia por ele e de uma vez por todas, viverem sem Voldemort caçando-os, enfim, serem, felizes pra sempre...

FIM!

gente, eu não sei se ficou muito boa, mas comentem plz, hj em dia ngm mais comenta mas por favor se vcs tiverem um tempinho...  
COMENTEM!


End file.
